


Knitting Mitts and Cardigans

by thewaywardwriter



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Addiction, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Smoking, Triggers, and Mafia, the mafia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hobbit inspired drabbles (mostly, involving Ori and his brothers). Also not beta-ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651150) by [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo). 



> In no way is this related to greenkangaroo's ['Dirty Deeds.'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651150/chapters/1185205) but it is most definitely inspired by her Nori centric series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Addiction_ : A drabble (main or AU) about our characters dealing with an addiction.  
>  **Prompt given by** :[quitepossiblyillegal](http://quitepossiblyillegal.tumblr.com/)

The first time he heard Nori coughing, he thought nothing of it.

In fact, he didn’t even notice his older brother was even doing so until Bofur mentioned it to him.

“Yer brother really should stop smoking that thing. He’ll get sick ye know.”

Ori didn’t know why Bofur was telling him instead of Nori; but maybe because of the 3 of them; Ori was the most sensible and was most likely to actually get his brothers to do something for him.

There was a part of the young dwarf that was touched that Bofur thought Ori to be the most sensible of the brothers Ri; considering Dori’s motherly tendencies and Nori’s reputation as a thief but what could he do about the habits of his brothers?

If Nori wanted to smoke, then so be it.

But the coughing went on, and Ori couldn’t keep quiet.

“You ought to stop smoking that thing,” he murmured to his elder brother one night, “You’re going to get sick.”

Nori frowned as he breathed smoke into his younger brother’s face. If there was any point to that, Ori couldn’t see it as he waved it out of his face. Nori was coughing again. 

“The coughing’s getting worse. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Nori. You’ve been coughing for the past week.”

He didn’t get an answer, only more coughing and something that sounded like, ‘Ori, I’ll be just fine.’

‘Idiot,’ Ori thought as he reached out for his older brother and helped him to his bedroll, ‘No you won’t.’

Nori smoked less the next day. And he smoked even less on the day after that. The coughing died down, and the next thing Ori knew, his brother hardly smoked at all.

He had his brother back.


	2. Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori meets the Lady Dis and her elder brother Thorin for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Arms_ : Either my character or yours protecting the other.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [elladanofimladris](http://elladanofimladris.tumblr.com/)

Dis wanted to laugh. He was so cute, the little thing. 

The slingshot was too big for him still, the little dwarf could barely wrap his one hand around it.

“Get away from her!!”

She laughed, laughed as the little one plopped on his back side in his attempt to sling shot her elder brother with a small stone. Turns out he could actually use the thing, only to have the stone reach as high as Thorin’s waist.

Unable to contain herself, Dis reached out for the little thing. “It’s okay! It’s okay, he’s not going to hurt me,” she giggled as he rubbed at his eyes. Behind her, she could hear her brother conceal his laughter in a series of light coughs. 

“Please don’t cry little one,” she pleaded softly, “It’s Ori, isn’t it?”

Tears silently rolling down his cheeks, the young dwarf nodded and reached out for Dis.

“Mama?”

Dis felt her heart break as she scooped up Dori and Nori’s younger brother, “No, sweetie. I’m not your mother.”

‘But I’ll do what I can to help you,’ she thought as he wrapped his arms around her neck, ‘I’ll most definitely do what I can to help.’


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin had a reason to be proud of Ori, even if Ori didn't realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Shoulders_ : My character helping to share a burden with yours.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [smokinshield](http://smokinshield.tumblr.com/)

Thorin looked tired. No, Thorin looked exhausted.

He was brooding again.

Not that he was never not brooding, but more than usual. Ori didn’t know why  _he_  had to be the one to bring the stew to Thorin.

 

He wasn’t sure why Fili and Kili weren’t willing to bring it; and when he asked Balin why he wasn’t doing it, all he said was: ‘Best if ye do it laddie. Just… be polite and he won’t bite your head off.’

Easier said than done. Sure he had more manners than the majority of his companions, save maybe Bombur; but that didn’t make it any easier.

Thorin had been jumpy all day.

Taking a deep breathe, Ori knocked on the door to Thorin’s room.

“What do you wa-“

It took nearly all of Thorin’s energy to not snap at the young dwarf. The last thing he wanted was to have to face the wrath of his older brothers Dori and Nori.

“Why you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Eyes widening, bottom lip trembling slightly, Ori frowned before realizing that this was going to be easier than he thought it would be.

Allowing himself to smile, he offered Thorin the bowl of stew, “I’ve been asking myself the same question all the way up here Master Thorin.”

Thorin could only sigh; unable to either bring himself to smile or be angry with the young dwarf. Taking the bowl, he spooned a bit of the stew into his mouth, motioning for Ori to come in.

Swallowing nervously, Ori slowly stepped into the room, unsure how to take this sudden invitation.

“Sit,” Thorin croaked, pointing to the bed with his spoon, “Have a seat.”

Stomach churning with nervousness, Ori sat. He wanted to speak. But he didn’t. And before he could, Thorin had spoke again. 

“Did you know her?”

“Milord?” The words had tumbled out of his mouth before Ori realized what he had said. Thankfully enough, the elder dwarf was far too tired to notice.

“My sister? Did you know her well?” Thorin repeated before taking another bite of the stew. Turning to the young dwarf, he asked again before allowing him to answer, “Who made this?”

Ori cracked another smile, “Bombur. As always and yes, I knew your sister. I knew,  _know_  her, well enough, I suppose. May I ask why?”

“I’m just curious,” was the hoarse reply.

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes. She was… very fond of you, Ori.” Thorin Oakenshield took a seat next to the young dwarf and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, “She was very fond of you. And she’d be proud, of how far you’ve come.”

‘Was he smiling?  _Is_  he smiling?’ Ori wondered as he glanced sideways at him, ‘He  _is_ smiling.’

Eyes and face shining with pride, Thorin Oakenshield gently kissed the young dwarf’s forehead.

Yes, yes. Dis would be very proud of him. And so was Thorin. Proud.

Proud of the young scribe who was part of a misfit company, a company that were now warriors. He’d come so far; the dwarf that he’d be glad to call son.


	4. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not going to make it...is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, character death. I'm sorry.  
>  **Prompt** : _Goodbye_ : My muse watching yours die

Nori was hurt.

“He’s not going to make it…is he?” Ori had asked Dori 2 days previously. And Dori, dear Dori couldn’t bear to tell him how he felt, so he simply placed a trembling hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and told him: “Nori will be just fine, brother. Nori’ll be just fine.”

Ori could spot a lie. He wasn’t….he wasn’t as naive as he once was. 2 days later; the treatments stopped and Ori found that he had enough time to himself to see to his older brother.

Trembling, he couldn’t help but bring in a small bowl of herbs that he thought would help, as well as a new wash bowl with clean towels.

“It’s…not going to help little brother.”

By the gods, his brother sounded weak. As Ori gently pressed one of the towels to Nori’s forehead, he found tears running down his cheeks.

Trying not to shake, he clenched his fists in his laps, and took a breathe; but all to no avail, “Dori says you’re not going to make it.”

Nori chuckled, only to have it come out as a hacking sort of cough. With panic rising in his chest, Ori reached for Nori’s hand.

With a squeeze, Nori managed one last smile at his younger brother, “Be good. Don’t cause too much trouble okay?”

Nori died with a smile and a wink; and Ori thanked Aulë for that.


	5. Learning to Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori teaches Bofur how to knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Enlighten Me_ : My character will teach yours something  
>  **Prompt given by** : [bofurthebluntspoken](http://bofurthebluntspoken.tumblr.com/)

Ori wanted to laugh. It was either teach him how to knit, only to have him break Ori’s knitting needles, or teach him how to write and have him break one of Ori’s many quills. But Bofur was not Bifur or Bombur, nor was he any of the other dwarves.

And seeing Bofur with an extra pair of knitting needles and what looked like what was going to be a very long scarf curled up at his feet, was a very amusing image.

Turns out, he was more patient and talented than what Ori gave him credit for and Ori had to gently remind himself that despite his small stature (for a dwarf); that it didn’t make him any better than say… Dwalin and his axes.

So when Ori saw that Bofur had caught on to knitting faster than he expected, he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Somthin’ funny?” Bofur had inquired. When Ori found he could breathe again, he found the dwarf sitting there staring at him with a small, sad, smile. “Ye approve of m’ knitting little one?”

The youngest of the 13 nodded vigourously before shuffling forward to grab at the knitting needles, “Now, let’s show you how to end this thing.”


	6. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori has a thing for apples. (Pre-barrel escape from Mirkwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Apples  
>  **Prompt given by** : [curiousgoldenthing](http://curiousgoldenthing.tumblr.com/)

Ori didn’t know where the apple came from. But when he found it his satchel, he was pleasantly surprised. He supposed that Bombur had slipped into his satchel during meal times but when he confronted their cook about it, he simply shrugged. 

Bofur later explained that what Bombur said was ‘I didn’t.’ 

Ori later remembered that Bombur wasn’t a fan of apples.

The young dwarf loved apples. Dori used to bring a few home, but they were often gone by the next morning. Ori suspected Nori.

Apples. He was smiling at the thought of them when Nori brought it up.

“I hear you’ve got an apple,” he had said with a wink.

The youngest of the 3 brothers smiled at the thought of the smooth apple, now sitting in his pocket; instead of his satchel.

Ori couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically, “Yes. Yes, I’ve got an apple.”

“Well? You gonna eat it or not?”

The scribe couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “I’ll eat it. I’ll have too, or else you’ll get to it.” 

His brother was smiling when he turned away and reached for the apple in his pocket.

Ori would eat the apple and would eat it gladly, before settling into his bed roll. He dreamt of apples that night. And Ered Luin too.

He thought this journey would never end.


	7. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Ori meets Legolas Greenleaf, Prince; he's sitting in a cell in elf country with bits and pieces of spider web attached to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Hello_ : A drabble (main or AU) about our characters meeting for the first time.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [bowofthegaladhrim](http://bowofthegaladhrim.tumblr.com/)

The first time Ori met the elven prince of Mirkwood, he still had bits and pieces of spider web attached to him that absolutely refused to come off. 

There was a part of him that didn’t want to go with the elves, but sitting in a little cell in Elf country, he supposed, was better than having to face the spiders again.

At least he’ll have somewhere safe to sleep tonight. Even if it wasn’t in a nice, soft bed.

The first time he  _formally_  met the elven prince Legolas, was when he brought food to the young dwarf.

“I suppose you’re not going to speak,” the elf said as he pushed the plate of food towards Ori.

The bread was stale. Not that Ori minded, but he’d had the same thing for 3 days straight.

“If you speak, my father will let you go.”

“If I speak, your father will kill me anyways, as well as my companions,” Ori said as he observed his bread curiously before taking another bite.

“You’ve got spirit,” the elf said quietly, a smirk crossing his face, “I like that.”

When Ori woke up the next morning, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince, gave him fresh bread for it.

The dwarves escaped Mirkwood via barrels that night. And Legolas Greenleaf, Prince found a message on the walls of Ori’s cell.

“Thank you for the bread Master Elf. It was much appreciated. May we meet again and may we do so under better circumstances. All my best. -Ori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori you stubborn little thing, ugh.


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise me something Ori. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, character death. Again. I'm so sorry.  
>  **Prompt** : Promises.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [dwarvishlionheart](http://dwarvishlionheart.tumblr.com/)

‘Promise me you’ll take care of yourself,’ Pella had asked him before she left for take care of her ailing father. All written in letter form, of course.

‘Give Nori all my love. And give him my apologies, for he was not the one.’

Ori could only sigh as he read the letter. Shame, he did like her so.

He promised her then.

The second time Ori made that promise, he made it to Dis. He told her, he’d help keep Thorin, Fili and Kili safe, as well as himself.

Dis told him to not make promises that he wouldn’t be able to keep, sure that her brother and children would all come back to her.

‘Just… stay safe yourself m’love,’ she had said.

And so he did.

The last time he made the promise, it was to Lady Dis (again) and to his former companions.

He didn’t come back.

‘My deepest apologies my lady…my brothers. This was a promise I couldn’t keep. I go now in peace to see our fallen companions.’


	9. There's a hole in my heart where you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori had been sitting in front of his friends' graves for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, more major character deaths.  
>  **Prompts** : _Graveyard_ : my character will visit your character’s grave  
>  _Value Me_ : I’ll write a drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them  
>  **Prompts given by** : [youngcourageousheart](http://youngcourageousheart.tumblr.com/)

 

Ori had been sitting in front of his friend’s grave for hours.

 

He had spent less than that at Fili’s grave and less still, at Thorin’s.

 

But Kili’s… Ori found himself staring at Kili’s grave for a long, long time.

 

There was a part of him that wondered what would’ve happened should Kili had lived; or even any of them for that matter.

 

“The world is a very empty place without you in it, Kili.”

 

Ori smiled down at his friend’s grave half heartedly.

 

“There are times when I feel like you’re watching me. That I’ll turn around and there you”ll be… walking right behind me with a little smirk on your face. On both your faces.”

 

Ori took a deep breathe as he struggled to hold back the tears.

 

“And then I’ll turn around again, and Thorin will be there. He’ll be there and he’ll have a new quill for me in his hands and… and he’ll look so proud and he’ll be so proud of me, and oh Kili… oh Kili, I can see it now.”

 

Ori pressed his forehead against his friend’s gravestone, the stone cool against his skin.

 

‘He’d be so proud of all of us,’ he thought as the tears ran down his cheeks.

 

‘Wish you were here Kili, Fili… Thorin. The world’s just not the same without you.’


	10. I'm watching over you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori died in Moria thinking of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Haunt me_ : Write a drabble about my character watching over yours  
>  **Prompt given by** : [elladanofimladris](http://elladanofimladris.tumblr.com/)

Ori died in Moria thinking of his friends.

All of them.

“How is she?” was the first thing Thorin asked when they greeted him.

He was as majestic as ever, as was Fili and Kili.

Balin was there, and he had cried into Ori’s shoulder, apologizing profusely for tugging him along to Moria.

And Oin, dear Oin… he could hear every word now, every sound.

“Please tell me she’s still alright,” Thorin had pleaded gently.

Ori could only nod, “Aye, Majesty. She is fine.”

And she was. Dis was alright. She still mourned the death of her brother and sons, but she was alright.

She was not alone in that.

Dis found comfort in Ori, for a time; mothering him when she could. But he could take care of himself now.

And what other comfort she found, she found in the remaining survivors of Thorin’s Company.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, never failed to make her laugh.

Nori got in less trouble then he did before they left for Erebor.

Dain had (thankfully!) forgiven Nori his grievances as ‘trouble’ and removed the (several) bounties on his head that no one had knew were there.

He helped rebuild Erebor where ever he could. And for Dis, that often meant accompanying her on walks and laughing as they remembered the past. 

The same went for Dori, minus being forgiven his grievances as ‘trouble.’

Gloin, on the other hand; went on raising his son; often taking him on visits to see the Lady Dis, and showing her what new things he could possibly cut down with his axe.

And even more often than that, they all could be found in Dale’s market together chattering with the locals.

Dis could be seen buying apples for the son that wasn’t hers, or buying yarn for the sweaters that would never be worn again.

Dori and Nori could sometimes be seen buying quills, among other things for a brother that would never come back.

Gloin bought his brother a new hearing aid. 

Dwalin never got anything. He held his own vigil for his fallen kin. It had taken him so much longer to heal.

Ori would watch them all and smile.

They’d be fine, his friends. They’d be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I seem to have a thing for angst.


	11. Goodbye Master Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Fili that fascinates Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Aphrodite_ : My character falls in love with yours  
>  **Prompt given by** : [dwarvishlionheart](http://dwarvishlionheart.tumblr.com/)

There’s something about Fili that fascinates Ori. Maybe it’s in the way Fili looks at him. And whenever they make eye contact, his stomach leaps into his throat and Ori can’t help but look away with a blush and a soft smile.

When Fili first kisses Ori, it’s in an inn and he’s thanking the young dwarf for knocking (a very drunken) Kili out before he started anything stupid.

 

It wasn’t much of a kiss. In fact, it wasn’t anything like what Ori expected at all. Just a quick peck on the cheek, before he’s gone, and the next the young dwarf knows, he’s racing across the rooftops to see where Fili goes to next. (‘ _Don’t forget, baby brother. Watch where you’re running and watch where you’re jumping. Don’t want to ruin your scarf, or your cardigan. And the most important thing, Ori, do you remember? Don’t let Dori find out._ ’ Nori says with a wink. Ori’s laughing as he whispers the ‘hidden’ rule with his elder brother. And next he knows, he’s faster than  _Fili_ , even, who’s mastered jumping rooftops long ago.)

And when he listens close enough, he can hear the Lady Dis holding council with her brother, her eldest son and the Masters Balin and Dwalin. Ori shouldn’t be surprised to hear Balin and Dwalin there. They  _are_ the closest to the heirs to the throne after all. But he can’t help but gasp softly.

“What was that?” Fili says. And Ori flees the scene.

The second kiss doesn’t come for a long time. The second kiss comes in the same inn. Except Fili’s pressed Ori up against the wall in one of the rooms upstairs, and he’s  _so close_ , so close, so dangerously close to him and it’s making the young dwarf dizzy to feel Fili’s lips that close to his, yet unable to move forwards, to dare press his own to them.

So he closes his eyes.

The kiss never comes.

It’s more of a sweet caress, Ori later decides, a sweet, warm caress that ends with a tight feeling in his breeches and with their tongues gently sliding against each other as they sighed into each other’s lips.

And when Fili pulls away, there’s a small string of saliva that Ori’s embarrassed to see still connects their mouths. With a deep hum, Fili leans in to caress Ori’s lips again, kissing away the evidence. His lips linger upon Ori’s. He is pleased.

Ori leaves the inn happier than he’s ever felt.

Nori notices, of course. He’s in the market that day and can’t help but notice the dazed look in his brother’s eyes, as well as the way he slowly brings his fingers to his lips, before pulling them away quickly, taking a moment to moisten his lips as if trying to bring back the feel  of having something against them.

He sees Fili leave the inn some time later, and by the way his clothes look, Thorin’s nephew’s been pleasuring himself. And it’s not just that, his hair’s askew too. Not by much, but enough for Nori to be able to tell.

Nori chooses not to say anything. And when Dori brings it up, the middle brother gives the youngest a fleeting glance, and Ori, being all the wiser, says that he ‘couldn’t catch her name.’  ‘ _Smart lad_ ,’ Nori thinks, chuckling to himself.

“Something funny?” Dori asks. The dwarf with the star shaped hair, only smiles and shakes his head in response, “No, nothing at all.”

Behind him, Nori can feel their youngest brother sigh with relief. Nori would keep his secret. And Dori would never know.

Ori wouldn’t get anymore kisses from Fili for a  _long_  time after that.  And what kisses he _did_  get were few and far between and were always too fleeting for the young dwarf to properly enjoy them.

He doesn’t see Fili again until Bree, several months later, for their quest to re take Erebor. The blond is different now. ‘Older,’ Ori decides. But then again so is he.

The kiss he still remembers.

The third time Fili kisses Ori, it’s in Beorn’s house.

“Couldn’t sleep, Master Ori?” Fili asks. Ori can’t help but notice the way his friend holds himself. It reminds him of Thorin. There’s a weight there now, that can’t be taken away.

“No. You, Master Fili? Couldn’t sleep either?” Ori replies politely. His blond friend shakes his head with a soft chuckle, “No, Master Ori. ‘Fraid not.”

And then Fili smiles at him, and Ori finds himself smiling back before leaning forwards to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his friend’s mouth.

Almost instantly, Ori realizes what he’s done and pulls back, blinking back the tears, “I’m, I’m sorry.”

A hand snakes down to cup at Ori’s cheek, and the young scribe finds himself looking up into Fili’s face, mouth trembling.

The third kiss was much like the second, except with a lot more need pushed into it. There is a low grumble that erupts from Fili as he pulls Ori closer to him as the gentle kisses grow needier and needier. There is a tight feeling in his breeches again. Looking down, Ori flushes and looks back up to Fili, only to find a sparkle in his eyes that Ori had never seen before. ‘Fili feels the tightness too,’ Ori realizes when Fili leans down to kiss him again.

He wakes up the next morning to Fili’s kisses and to a husky murmur of, ‘You have a healthier glow about you now, Master Ori.’

And the scribe can’t help but glow with pride as he pulls Fili down for another passion filled kiss.

The last time they kiss each other, they don’t even care anymore. They don’t care who sees, they don’t care who comes to pull them apart. “I love you,” Ori gasps as he clutches at Fili’s elbows.

His friend’s eyes are full of sadness.

“I know.”

Goodbye Master Ori.


	12. You were a thief, you stole my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Dis was such a beautiful little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a thing that I wrote. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
>  **Prompt** : _Apodyopis_ \- The act of mentally undressing someone.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [elladanofimladris](http://elladanofimladris.tumblr.com/)

She was a beautiful little thing.

Always walking around the market with a basket settled on her hip and smile on her face… Ori liked that about her.

“You’re very beautiful you know,” he had told her once.

The Lady Dis had laughed, and walked away, hips swaying, her basket moving with it. And Ori couldn’t help but stare after her, a smug look written across his face.

Now every time she walked passed him, the Lady Dis couldn’t help but smile conceitedly at him. And he’d look the exact same way.

They’d get around to it. To actually doing it, meaning, even if it meant stifling moans and sighs in an far off alleyway where nobody was sure to look.

But they would make do with this, for now.


	13. The Feel of Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is on a diplomatic mission and Ori misses him terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Fingers_ : My character will write yours a letter.  
>  **Prompt given by** : [dwarvishlionheart](http://dwarvishlionheart.tumblr.com/)

Everything was Fili.

Fili’s hands, Fili’s beard, Fili’s hair, Fili’s sword, Fili’s  _lips_ , Fili’s _kisses_ ,  _the feel of Fili’s skin on his **.**_ Fili, Fili, Fili, Fili, Fili.

Everything was Fili.

The letter that came… the letter that came was not Fili. It certainly did not smell like Fili either.

But it came from him, written in his still choppy handwriting and Ori couldn’t help but sigh at that. “He’s still workin’ on it, laddie,” Balin had told the young (for he still was) scribe. “Perhaps you can help him with it. I think he’ll listen to you more than me, nowadays,” the elder dwarf added with a wink.

Ori couldn’t help but flush at that.

Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn’t. But Fili was Fili, and if it meant seeing Thorin’s heir again, then so be it.

The letter was not Fili. Not yet.

But he’d be there soon. He’d be back. And Ori’d be able to hold his prince in his arms again.


	14. You know the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori of the Brothers Ri knew how to climb. He swore he’d never use it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _One Jump Ahead_ \- our characters are escaping the law together  
>  **Prompt given by** : [starhairednori](http://starhairednori.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Trigger Warning** : Rape, Insinuated Rape

Ori of the Brothers Ri knew how to climb.

Dori had half protested against it, but the youngest of the Brothers Ri already knew how to climb, so there was no preventing his learning how to jump too.

Not that he’d ever use it.

He spent too much time  _in_ the streets; rather than above them.

Naia the Wanderer used it.

But Naia was Naia and she was one of Nori’s people and she was  _very_ good at what she did.

But when Ori of the Brothers Ri found himself caught up in one of Nori’s many (secret) missions; he found his ability to climb put to good use.

“Run!” Naia had screeched at him as she struggled her way out of the guardsman’s grip.

The guardsman wasn’t one of Dwalin’s. It was one of Dale’s.

‘He wasn’t  _really_  one of Dale’s,’ Ori though as he made for the rooftops.

One of the gangs, maybe. He didn’t know.

But either way, Naia the Wanderer was in trouble. If Dale’s gangs caught her, Ori wasn’t sure if any of Dwalin or Nori’s people would be able to save her.

‘You know the rules,’ Naia’s frantic eyes had said before she disappeared under a flurry of arms, fists and legs.

Yes. Yes, Ori knew the rules.

And the rules said, ‘Run, jump and don’t get caught.’

Ori hoisted the bag over his shoulders and ran, ignoring the screams behind him, his stomach sinking all the while.

Naia the Wanderer found him nestled in one of Nori’s hiding spots on the edge of Dale.

As she settled into the space across from him, the scribe couldn’t help but notice the musky smell that had sunk into her clothing as well as the shake in her fingers.

“Hold me,” she whispered. Ori’s face fell as he wrapped his arms around her. Nori found her wrapped up in his brother’s arms, the bag settled between them.

“I’d start running if I were you,” he said as he helped them out of their hiding spot.

Ori’s smile was sad. Naia’s was sadder.

“Take care of her,” Nori had said.

His younger brother had only nodded, taken Naia’s hand and ran, the bag bouncing on his back.


	15. Bravery and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Ori wasn't brave, would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really proud of this.

To say Ori wasn’t brave would be an understatement.

 

Ori, for all the scribe that he was, was brave.

 

He had his mittens, his cardigan, his ink and quills and _Mahal_ even Dwalin found himself growing fond of the young dwarf and his slingshot.

 

So when Ori told Thorin that he fully intended on following him all the way to Erebor and back, the exiled King was not one to deny him. And besides, his work as a scribe was something they would need on their journey.

 

Dori wasn’t one to deny his younger brother anything either. The elder dwarf simply said nothing, and told Thorin Oakenshield that he was coming along.

 

Ori of the Brothers Ri, was brave, even if he didn’t look it. He had faced goblins and orcs and wargs and participated in one of the biggest battles of his time.

 

To say he wasn’t brave at all…would definitely be untrue.


	16. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briette Vande was a very beautiful girl.

Briette Vande was a very beautiful girl.

So when he first saw her take a seat at a table across the cafeteria, it had just about crippled him into standing where he stood, a star struck look on his face.

She didn’t speak to him.

Not then, not for a while.

What conversations they had were few and far between, though it would be much better to describe them as… well, they weren’t even conversations at all, now that I think about it.

They were dancing.

If one could call it dancing.

But they were comfortable with it. Her friends often teased her about it.

But after a while, they let it alone. There was no use rushing it anyways. It was clear that these two would be taking their god forsaken time with this thing.

Whatever it was.

So when Briette Vande, first entered the little café, restaurant…whatever it was that Bombur owned, he introduced himself as Ori Brown.

“Well, my friends call me Ori. My name’s Orel.”

She shook his hand with a grip that was as strong as the Master Dwalin’s.

“You have a strong grip,” he commented with a chuckle.

Briette ‘Brie’ Vande merely smiled,“Orel. Latin for ‘golden.’ It’s also Russian for ‘eagle.’ “

Ori’s eyes widened, suddenly unsure of what to say to her.

“I’m Brie. Briette.”

“Briette…” he murmured, “That’s a beautiful name.”

“It means ‘beautiful’ you know,” she replied with a soft smile.

He blushed, and pulled out a banana loaf for her, “I know.”

Briette only smiled wider.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“A golden name for an eagle,” she said with a smirk.

“I’m hardly an eagle, Miss Vande.”

“Briette,” she interrupted softly, “My name is Briette.”

“Briette,” he murmured again, loving the way his tongue clacked against his teeth with the pronunciation of her name.

Blushing underneath his glasses, Orel Brown smiled, tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyes at her, “Beautiful.”

She laughed, “Like I haven’t heard that before.”

He nodded with a shrug of understanding, and held back an apology.

Same joke. Different man.

“I like you Orel Brown.”

Stop.

“I like you too Briette Vande.”

Did she have dimples?

She definitely had dimples.

“I’ll see you around, Mr. Brown.”

“I’ll see you around, Miss Vande,” he replied, delight rolling in his stomach.

She gave him one last smile before she was out the door. Once he was sure she was gone, Orel Brown, aged twenty two, blushed and truly blushed, succumbing to the fact that he was in love.

“You alright, Ori?” his elder brother asked.

Voice cracking, the little librarian beamed up at Doran Brown, “Dori, I think I’m in love.”

What he got was a quirked eyebrow and a hint of a smirk behind his brother’s cup of tea.

“Just wait until Nori finds out,” Dori said hoarsely.

“Find out what?”

“The boy’s in love,” Doran said.

“She have a name?”

Ori flushed, “Briette.”

“Means ‘beautiful’ you know,” piped another voice.

Smiling softly, the librarian mouthed the word ‘traitor’ at his elder brother.

It earned him a smirk and a very knowing look.

“Lucky girl,” Nori said.

“I haven’t even asked her out yet,” he murmured.

“Asked who out yet?”

Ori looked up, and gasped, “Briette!”

“Hi!” she said cheerfully, “I wanted to thank you for the banana bread. It was very good you know.”

“You’re welcome,” Orel said, suddenly very much the barista behind the cashier, “I’ll give your compliments to the chef.”

“Please,” Brie started, “Do.”

Taking a graceful step forward, she dropped her change into the tip jar, “I’ll see you around, Mr. Brown.”

Chuckling, he replied, “See you around, Miss Vande.”

She nodded once with a satisfied smile, turned, and sashayed out the door, though not before treating the youngest of the Brothers Ri, to a wink.

It earned her a whistle from Nori, as well as a satisfied smile that slowly crawled its way up Ori’s face.

His elder brothers laughed.

And Ori only smiled.

“You’re one lucky girl!” Dwalin called from the kitchen, “I mean boy! You’re a very lucky boy, Orel!”

The librarian only smiled some more.

Yes. He was  _very_  lucky, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pickpocketsbrewpotions](http://pickpocketsbrewpotions.tumblr.com/). In which I modernize Ori and my friend Berylla-mun modernizes her OC and then I wrote a fluffy, fluffy thing.


	17. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili the Crown Prince asks his friend Ori for some help.

When Ori met Fili the ‘first’ time and really  _remembered_  it, he was studying in the library with the Master Balin.

Fili had practically waltzed in and slammed his hands gently -or, as gently as a dwarf can slam his hands- on the table, disrupting some of the young scribe’s work.

“Could you help me with something?”

The scribe’s stomach lurched as he looked up at his childhood friend, making note of the way Fili’s lips pursed with impatience and the way the braids encircling his lips moved as the Crown Prince watched him patiently.

“Well?” The Prince demanded, quirking his eyebrows at Ori.

Going cold with embarrassment, the scribe blinked owlishly at his friend, his attention now all on Fili’s question. 

“Erm, it depends, Master Fili,” he answered, rising from his chair with a soft smile, “What did you need help with?”

The Crown Prince grinned mischievously, something Ori had not seen in a long time.

“It has to do with my Uncle Thorin. Do you promise not to tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be interpreted as Fili asking Ori to join him on the Quest for Erebor. Um. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Say you love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori can hardly remember the last time he's genuinely felt happy.

It had been so long.

It had been so long since then.

Ori could hardly remember a time where he  _truly_ felt happy anymore, though Dori noted that the scribe was truly happy and himself around Fili, Prince of Erebor, Nephew to Thorin, current King under the Mountain.

Nori had never said anything to him.

Ori never asked, considering that his elder brother had taken his ex lover in after the scribe had taken to Thorin Oakenshield as a means of variety.

Fili and Ori hadn’t spoken in two months. Thorin Oakenshield had moved on from the scribe, focusing his attention on running Erebor.

The scribe hadn’t spoken to their King in two and a half weeks, instead occupying himself with re filling Erebor’s libraries.

It had been so long since then.

And then Fili appeared.

_“I already have all the maps I need. Thank you anyways. For the help.”_

Ori smiled and nodded, taking a step back to allow the Crown Prince to step past him,  _“Master Fili.”_

_“Master Ori. Thank you. Again, it’s much appreciated.”_

Then the scribe remembered himself and bowed his head,  _“My pleasure, your Highness.”_

Erebor’s Crown Prince paused to stare at their scribe with a raised eyebrow,  _“Your Highness?”_

Ori nodded, the braids in his bowl cut - though, he had taken to growing it out, you could hardly call it a bowl cut now - swinging from side to side,  _“That is what you are, Highness. You are the Crown Prince, are you not?”_

 _“Ori,”_ Fili started,  _“Ori, we are still **friends.** There is no need to ‘your Highness’ me.”_

 _“But,”_ the scribe started, his voice strained,  _“We haven’t been talking. Fili, I - “_

‘I what? I’m sorry? I love you?’

He looked down and away and whispered,  _“He’ll break your heart, you know.”_

 _“I know,”_ was the raspy reply,  _“It’s not the same. But Thorin…”_

 _“Thorin is **King,** “ _Ori insisted lightly,  _“He can have whoever he wants.”_

_“What did **you**  want, Ori? What do  **you**  want?”_

The scribe shut his eyes and sighed, cringing as he considered the question.

‘I wanted you. It’s always been you, Fili. The first time…with Thorin. It didn’t feel  **right.’**

 _“I wanted you,”_ he said softly, _“I wanted **variety**. Fili…I just didn’t know how to ask.” _

_“…I still **love**  you, Fili.”_

Now won’t you say you love me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Ugh. Sorry.


	19. Please Don't Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori winds up in the hospital wing after the Bo5A and, naturally, worries about his brothers.

Ori would wake up to the sound of hushed voices and the familiar chaos that was the medical unit.

He also woke up to the Master Bifur, who surprisingly, was by his side.

But it wasn’t Bifur’s name who came out of his mouth first.

"…Dori?"

And then Bifur took his hand. Shocked by how gentle it was, Ori nearly pulled away, only to have the elder dwarf clutch it tighter.

"…Bifur?" he asked again, “My brothers?"

The elder dwarf paused, opening his mouth to speak, before pausing.

Eyes glazing over slightly, he signed, “Safe. Alive. Injured, but very much alive."

Smiling, Ori reached up with a trembling hand to wipe the tears that were now falling from his eyes.

His brothers were alive. And so was he.

"Thank you Master Bifur."

Then Bifur took the scribe’s hand in his own again, grunting with a smile, “You’re welcome, Master Scribe."


	20. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Ori. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've saved you."

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve saved you."

"…Fili?" Ori asked, “But you’re - "

"Dead. I know," Fili answered with a sigh.

Ori smiled sadly, "…Am I dead too, now?" A childish question, really.

He already  _knew_  the answer to that. 

"I’m sorry, Ori."

"Me too, Fili."

Me too.


	21. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin Oakenshield and the young scribe of his Company celebrate Durin's Day in the comfort that is the dwarves' heaven.

Some 60 years after Ori had died (and some 100 or so after Thorin and his nephews had passed), the ‘young’ scribe found himself settled in a corner of would eventually become Dori’s tea shop in the dwarves’ little patch of heaven.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Ori?"

Nodding, the scribe smiled up at his king, before turning his gaze back to what he was knitting, “I am, very much so."

"How about you? How are  _you,_ Your Majesty?"

Taking a seat next to Ori, Thorin smiled, “Just Thorin. And I’m alright."

Peering at the young dwarf’s knitting, he motioned to it, “What’s the occasion?"

"It’s Durin’s Day, Master Thorin. Did you forget?"

He laughed at that, before motioning to the scribe’s knitting again, “Perhaps. Teach me?"

"Gladly, Master Thorin."

"It’s about time anyways. I’ve always wanted to learn. Can’t have the Lady Dis constantly fixing things for me."

Ori smiled at that and offered his king a pair of knitting needles, "Happy Durin’s Day, Master Thorin."

"Happy Durin’s Day Master Ori."


	22. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a really bad habit of babbling while having sex. For Ori, it's something that he enjoys _very_ much.

It was a bad habit, really.

But if it meant getting Ori off even faster, then babbling whilst in the process of getting a blow job, was something that Fili aimed to keep doing.

Not that he babbled on  _purpose._ Not his fault Ori gave excellent blow jobs.

But then the library happened. It had been two months since the scribe and his prince had seen each other last, and only because the scribe had slept with his prince’s uncle.

"Missed you," Ori had murmured into Fili’s ear before drowning his moans with a kiss, “Now keep  _quiet._ This is a library remember?"


	23. 5 Years since then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 5 years since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fili survives the Battle and Ori becomes his scribe.

It had been 5 years since then, 5 years they lost Thorin and Ori swore he hadn’t seen Fili smile since.

So when Ori finally worked up the courage to kiss their newly crowned King; Fili, King of Erebor smiled and kissed him right back.

"…I love you Ori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	24. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is swimming. One moment it is dark, the next it is light and is that really the colour of the sky?

The world is swimming. One moment it is dark, the next it is light and is that _really_ the colour of the sky? Ori didn’t think it would be that blue.

"I - I can’t breathe," he gasps, blood sputtering out of his mouth between words. "Ori?  **ORI!** " someone yells in the distance. _‘That sounds awfully like Dori,’_ he thinks to himself as he blinks desperately up at the sky.

"Ori, Ori, my love, please stay with me," says another and  _that_ voice. _That_  voice _,_ is one that Ori recognizes. “Dwa - lin,” he says in two breath cycles and leans his head back to find his lover. The pain is almost too much for him to bear, so the young man instead takes his vision back to the sky.

It’s still blue, and it’s captivating and then Dwalin swims into view. Ori’s lover still looks the same. Bald and still growing that thing the elder man calls a scruff. “I - I can’t breathe,” he hiccups, “Dwa - Dwa - lin.” Next to him, the elder man sobs and suddenly Ori is being lifted up into the air and Dwalin’s familiar frame comes into view.

"Stay - stay with me," soothes Thorin’s right hand man. "Ori, love, stay with me." There is pressure now, on Ori’s chest and the young man opens his mouth in a gasp that comes out short and heavy.

"You’ve - you’ve just been shot, you’re going to be okay." The voices are growing muffled and the world is growing dark. ‘I can’t tell where you are anymore,’ Ori tries to tell Dwalin, _‘I thought…I thought you were going to stay.’_

_'Dwalin…? I can’t breathe…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Also, Mafia verse! Yay!


	25. Falling in Love

It's not Fili that Ori falls in love with first. It's Kili.

Yes, Fili is handsome too, but Kili....there's something about Kili that draws Ori to him and  _Mahal knows that Ori doesn't know what_ but then the day Ori receives a flower from the then 73 year old Prince Kili of Durin's Line, Ori knows...

Ori knows. It's in the way Kili's eyes crinkle and in the way his smile reaches every corner of his face. Why the scribe gets a flower, he doesn't quite know, because Ori's  _sure_ that flowers aren't how courting gifts are supposed to work, but he keeps it anyways.

He also notes that Kili is 73, and Ori only 10 years older and closer to Fili's age, and the scribe also figures that Kili hasn't matured enough yet to know, but then again - Ori's known how courting gifts worked since he was 67. He's sure that Kili's learned that too already.

Meanwhile, Kili's sitting in his room banging his head against the wall because he  _knows,_ he knows that he's done it all wrong. Dis eventually wheedles it out of him and convinces him to try again.

The slingshot that the Prince makes for Ori isn't perfect, but Ori doesn't mind. On the other hand, the arrows that the scribe has made for his prince,  _are_ perfect.

Kili's so surprised that his whole face goes slack. He's not known the elder dwarf to fletch arrows, only write and draw. But there Ori is, holding a quiver full of arrows and _Mahal, the scribe must've made the quiver too!_

The Prince smiles and Ori holds the gift out shyly, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. Kili's smile only grows as he reaches out for the quiver, turning to make a break for the training grounds before remembering his manners.

"Thank you Ori," he sighs as he cradles the quiver to his chest before motioning for the scribe to join him, "Would you like to come along? I can teach you how to aim."

The youngest Ri tenses briefly before he relaxes manages a few vigorous nods, "Yes, yes please. Thank you very much Master Kili!"

"Just Kili, Ori. Just Kili."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. Because I'm crazy apparently. Either way I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Dwarven Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a dwarf turned dragon could be graceful, Dwalin's dragon form was it. And Ori can not help but be awed.

The dragon was frightening to say the least. Bilbo would later describe him was bigger and far more intimidating as Smaug, but Ori...

 

Ori found him beautiful. 

 

If anything, the dwarf was dumbfounded with awe, even when Dwalin’s gold streaked dragon form was thumping towards him head first, his feet shaking the ground underneath him.

 

“Ori?!” roared a voice behind him and the young dwarf barely had time to turn around before the dragon overcame him and lowered his head down to the young scribe’s level.

 

_‘Beautiful,’_  Ori thought as he turned back to face Dwalin with wide eyes. “Beautiful,” he says to the end of Dwalin’s snout, “You’re beautiful!”

 

The rumble that erupts from the dragon’s chest almost sounds like a laugh. ‘It’s Dwalin’s laugh,’ Ori realizes.

 

It’s the one that starts up in his belly only to bubble up in his throat and end in big guffaws. Except, this one ends in Dwalin’s familiar chuckle and Ori suddenly finds himself staring at his lover’s bare chest instead of a dragon’s snout.

 

“Beautiful, you say?” he murmurs as he leans down to kiss the young scribe, “So are you!”

 


End file.
